House Of: Secrets Within
by FabinaHOA
Summary: I can't let him get to me. I can't. I have to get away from him, if i don't, i might fall in love. And that's a risk i can't take.   Read House of: i thought the secrets were over, before you read this
1. Chapter 1: Afraid Of Loving You

**Thanks **_**Forever a mystery**_**! You gave away my plot! Just kidding, your awesome! You review a lot, so you're off the hook!**

Hope POV:

I walked back to Ms. Emid. My caretaker. "Come now Hope, let's go back to the orphanage. There's a couple who want to meet you, they might want to adopt." She said. I nodded. She led me to her car and we both got in. Ms. Emid has been my caretaker sense… well, sense the accident. I hated the orphanage. It will never be home. I don't know if I'll ever have a home. I sighed and turned on the radio. Ms. Emid always thought I was strange because I listened to Bethoven and Tchaikovsky. I don't know why that is strange. It's beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened to the sweet melody. Gorgeous.

We parked in the orphanages small parking lot and got out of the car. Right when my door closed Saramy **(Sara-me) **ran out to Ms. Emid. "Ms. Emid, Ms. Emid! I've been adopted!" She yelled. Ms. Emid hugged her and congratulated her. Saramy has only been here six months and she's already been adopted. I have been here sixteen years. Maybe today will be my day. I walked inside and Ms. Indra led me to the interview room. I walked in and saw a middle aged couple sitting at the interview table. I sat down across from them and the lady smiled. "Hello, I'm Mary." She said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand slightly and then pulled back. The man smiled and held out his hand to. He didn't introduce himself as I shook his hand. The lady started speaking, "George can't speak." She said. I nodded slightly. "So you're Hope?" she asked. I nodded. "You can call me Patricia Marie." I said. She smiled. "Both such beautiful names." I nodded again. "It was my sisters name." I said. She lifted her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware you had any siblings." She said. "I don't. Not anymore." I said quietly. Mary quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you like to do?" she asked. I paused a second, then answered, "Think." "Is that all?" she asked. I shrugged. She nodded slightly. "You sound a lot like my niece, Casey." She said. I didn't respond. "I read your file, you have outstanding grades." She beamed. I nodded. Yeah, I'm in the tenth grade and I'm doing twelfth grade work and making one hundreds on everything, so what? It's not important. Mary looked uncomfortable. She finally said goodbye and left with George. I have a feeling I might be here until I'm eighteen.

I lay on my bed, thinking about the interview. I know I bombed it. There is no way they're going to adopt me. I was about to get up when one of the little girls ran in my room. It was Beth. "Hope! There's a new person here!" she yelled. I stood up and let her practically drag me downstairs. It was time for me to take my medicine anyways. When we got to the bottom I saw a bunch of the older girls crowded around the new person. I was the oldest person here, except the staff, but there were other girls who were twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. I heard one of the girls giggle stupidly. "Girls, go to your rooms and leave Mr. Alexander alone!" Mrs. Edith called. The girls grumbled and went to their rooms. I stayed put because, in front of me, was a guy about my age. And he was gorgeous. He had wavy dark hair and piercing green eyes. He was about half a foot taller than me. Did I mention he was GORGEOUS? He didn't see me. He was talking to Mrs. Edith. I tried to walk by without notice but Mrs. Edith saw me. "Where are you going Ms. Rutter?" she asked. I tried not to look at Alexander and focus on Mrs. Edith. I pointed to the nurses room and said, "I was just getting my medicine." She nodded and I quickly walked into the nurse's room. I have asthma and I have to take medicine for it daily.

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept seeing his face. Alexander, please stay here at the orphanage. I want to talk to him so bad. But I know I shouldn't. I sighed and sat up in my bed. I looked around my tiny room. I have three roommates. Andra, she's eight, Kayla, she's seven, and Miley, she's only four, and she's like my own sister. They all slept peacefully why I lie awake. I don't know what love feels like, but am I about to fall into it?


	2. Chapter 2: You Sparked My Curiosity

**Hi. Idk. Here.**

Hope POV:

I awoke to voices. Screaming, someone was screaming. I looked around but Miley, Andra and Kayla were all sound asleep. I got up and walked into the hallway. It was louder; it seemed no one else was awake. Am I dreaming? This doesn't feel like a dream. I walked downstairs slowly. The noise increased and I heard male voices laughing and talking. How can everyone sleep through this? How? I covered my ears. The noise was so high pitched and loud. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a girl about seventeen. She was surrounded by four men. My heart beat loudly. What do I do? One of the men pulled out a knife. He smiled and stroked the blade. My breath caught as he advanced on the girl. He was right in front of her. She screamed again, but it was cut off, because he plunged the knife deep into her chest. I held back a scream. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The men laughed and joked, like they didn't just murder a girl. A hand tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I let out a yelp and spun around. "Are you ok?" Alexander asked. I put my finger to my lips and peered around the corner. Alexander walked around the corner and looked at the men.

"They can't hear us. They can't see us either. Unless we want them to." He said. I stared at him in shock. "Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"Not yet." He replied. I looked back at the men. They really hadn't heard us. And they can't see us either.

"What- do- why can't they see or hear us?" I asked. He smiled.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked. I shook my head. "You're a Necromancer. Like me." He said.

"What the heck is a Necromancer?" I asked. He chuckled. He walked over to the couch in the lobby and sat. He patted the seat next to him. I went and sat down. "We have a lot of talking to do." He said.

"First, let's start on what necromancy is," he looked at me and I nodded, "Necromancy is communicating, seeing and raising, the dead." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He laughed. "Ok, do you understand what it is?" he asked. "I-I'm not really, s-sure." I stuttered. I Hate my stutter. He nodded. "Those guys," he poked his finger to the men in the middle of the room, "are ghosts." He said. I looked at them, then I nodded. He smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said. "Could you tell me your name?" he asked, like he just realized he didn't know it.

"Hope, but I prefer Patricia Marie, or just Marie." I said. He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Alexander." He said. I shook his hand. "How long have you been here Marie?" he asked. "Sixteen years." I said. His expression went to one of surprised worry. "Well how old are you?" he asked. "Sixteen." I answered. He shook his head. "What happened? How'd you end up here?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "The day after I was born, my mom and dad were driving home and a huge truck hit them head on. They both died immediately. The other driver was fine and so was I." I said. "I'm so sorry." Alexander said softly. I shook my head. "Don't be, I don't remember my parents. This is the only home I've ever known. I'm used to it." I said.

He nodded thoughtfully. "What are you here for?" I asked. He turned his head where I couldn't see his expression. "Nothing, just stupidity." He replied. I nodded but didn't press him any further. And still, when I looked at him, my heart fluttered. Lord I don't want love. Love is weakness. I show no weakness. Most of the time.

**Hi soooo hope you liked it!**

**P.S.**

**If you review, I'll give you a banana. If you don't like bananas then I'll give you a shirtless Fabian, and if you don't like that…. YOU ARE NUTS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Yes It is My True Weakness

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here you go!**

Hope POV:

"Trisha Marie!" Miley yelled in my ear. I shot up in my bed and tried not to scream. "Miley! I told you to STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!" I half yelled and shoved the covers over my head. She shook me and whined, "Trisha Marieeeeee!" she dragged out the 'e' in an annoying way. I told you she was like my sister. "What?" I exclaimed grumpily. She shrugged. "Hi." She giggled madly and ran out of the room. Ugh. Miley, love you, but you can be a real pain in the *censored*. I sighed and got up.

"Ms. Rutter, I think you should spend some time with Mr. Alexander. You're not around kids your age a lot." Mrs. Edith suggested while I was taking my medicine. I shrugged. "Ok." She watched me closely for a few seconds. "You may go into the backyard and talk amongst your selves. You may also go to the boys side of the building and ask Alexander if he wants to 'hang-out'." She did air-quotes around hang-out. I rolled my eyes where she couldn't see me. I stood and walked out of the nurses office.

I knocked on Alexander's door. It creaked open. A small boy opened it, Michael. "Hi Hope, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I want to talk to Alexander." I said. Alexander appeared behind Michael and whispered something in his ear. Michael nodded and walked away. Alexander turned to me. "Hey, you want to talk about what happened last night?" he asked. I shrugged. "Sure, but I'm here because Mrs. Edith told me to spend time with you because," I did air-quotes, "I need to 'hang-out' with someone my age." I informed him. He laughed quietly. "She said we can talk in the back yard. Not a lot of kids hang out back there." I said. He nodded and we walked to the back yard.

Alexander and I found a bench to sit on. "So, do you really want to talk about last night? You already explained a lot of it." I mused. "If you don't want to we don't have too." He scooted closer, "What do you _want_ to talk about?" he asked, his voice sounded… I don't know, sexy? My face turned red and I tried to look away. I say tried because Alexander softly lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked quieter. "I-I don't know." I stammered. He was so close to me. I could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. _He was so close_. I can't say anything. I can only stare at him. "Are you sure you don't have anything you want to talk about? Anything you need to talk about?" he whispered. His face was so close to mine, that his breath caressed my face. I did want to talk to him. I wanted to share my pain with him. No one knows how I feel. They think I'm fine that my parents died the day after I was born. I didn't know them so I must be fine with it. I'll never know what I missed. Lies. It hurts me. A lot. Even if I didn't know them. It still rips my heart apart. I want to tell Alexander that I have no family. That I probably never will. Those are things I want to do. "Are you ok?" Alexander asked. I took a deep, shaky, breath. "No." I said and told him my story. Words pouring from my mouth like a waterfall. They wouldn't stop. I told him everything. I had too.

By the time I finished talking it was time to go to bed. I didn't want to leave Alexander. But I had to. I got up and started to walk away. "Wait." Alexander said quietly. He stood up and walked to where I was. "I'm sorry." He said and grabbed my hand. My heart-rate increased. He squeezed my hand and said, "You can talk to me whenever you want to." Then he walked away and I stood there, frozen. Yes. It's true. I love Alexander. Hope Patricia Marie Rutter does not show weakness. But Alexander's Marie does.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I ran out of shirtless Fabians… guess you'll have to review a bunch of times to get one!**


	4. Chapter 4: What I Never Thought I'd Hold

**Hi. Sorry I took so long. I've been so busy! Here you go! :)**

Hope POV:

_Where am I? I looked around, there were a bunch of people around me. Some had on really weird clothes. A guy a little older than me walked up. I must be dreaming. "Your new here aren't you?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows and asked, "New to where? What is this place?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes. This is where lost souls go. The ones that don't go to Heaven or Hell. It's your job to help them." He looked at me for a second, then asked, "What's your name? Your full name." I looked at him a second, then I answered. "Hope Patricia Marie Rutter." He looked taken aback. Then he whispered, "Oh my god," under his breath. _ _"What?" I asked. He looked at me again. "It's nothing, just… your mom was one of my friends. My name is Daze," He added, "Does your mom ever talk about me?" he asked. I stared at him like he was the biggest liar on earth. "You do not know my mom at all! And if you did, you would know she's been dead for sixteen years!" I stomped away with my head down._

I sat up in my bed. I knew it was a dream. But it didn't feel like a dream. It was so vivid; normally I know when I'm dreaming. But I don't know now. I looked at the small clock beside my bed. It's eight o'clock. I wonder why nobody woke me up. Oh yeah, it's Saturday. Maybe I should go back to sleep… no, I should get up and start the day.

I went downstairs and Ms. Emid informed me that all the kids went to the Natural History Museum. She said she didn't think I would want to go. I nodded and went back upstairs. Ms. Emid knows I love to be alone. I love the peace and quiet, I love being able to read, write, and draw without being interrupted. I picked up a pen and paper and began to draw. I drew the first thing that came to mind. Alexander. I drew his face, his eyes, now his hair- I heard a knock on my door. "Come in?" I didn't mean to say as a question, but I was confused and it came out that way. The door opened and Alexander walked in. I was a little surprised, then worried. I quickly hid my drawing. "What you doing?" he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing." I nervously stated. "Let me rephrase that, what _were_ you doing?" he questioned. "Nothing." I repeated. He laughed, "Ok, whatever you say… I want make you tell me." He said. "So… you want to hang out?" he asked coyly. I nodded. "Sure." He came and sat next to me on the floor. "So, what do you like to do?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not normally around guys my age. What do you like to do?" I asked. "I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "We could draw." I recommended. He nodded. I picked up my pen and paper. "Were you drawing when I came in here? Is that what you were doing?" he asked, smiling. I nodded slightly. "What were you drawing?" he asked. "Nothing." I answered quickly. He leaned closer to me. "What were you drawing Marie?" he asked quietly. His voice was very alluring. His voice was so smooth, so sweet. "N-nothing." I repeated slower this time. He leaned even closer. "Tell me." He said. I shook my head and scooted away. He caught my elbow and held me there. I turned to look him in the eye, to tell him to let me go. But when our eyes made contact, I couldn't say anything. He was only an inch from my face. His hot breath brushing across my face. He leaned close to me. His lips were only millimeters away. I wonder if- "Hope, you have a- what the heck?" Ms. Emid stood in the doorway, mouth agape. Alexander and I quickly pulled away. Ms. Emid cleared her throat. "Hope, you have a visitor. Why don't you go down stairs?" Ms. Emid asked awkwardly. "How do I have a visitor?" I asked confused. Who would visit me? Ms. Emid gestured for me to follow. "It's one of your parents friends." She said.

I got down stairs and saw a woman and a man. The woman looked about thirty something, the man the same. They both had blond hair. The woman jumped up and walked towards me. "You're Hope!" she squealed. I raised my eyebrow and nodded. "I was one of your mom and dad's friends! We went to school together! How have you been? I can't wait to talk!" she blabbed on and on. The man walked up and said, "Amber, calm down! I think your scaring her." he teased. She smiled. "Sorry. By the way, I'm Amber and this is Mick. I have something I thought you might want!" she said. Why is she here? And if she was one of my parents' friends, then why hadn't she taken me with her instead of letting me rot here? She handed me a package wrapped in decretive paper. Then she smiled again. "I have to go, but I hope we can talk soon!" she said and left. I walked back to my room, very confused.

When I got to my room, I saw that Alexander never left. I walked in and sat back down next to him, with the package in my hands. "What is it?" he asked. I shrugged and peeled the paper back. I gasped. It was a photo album. With pictures of my parents. I opened and looked at all the pictures. My parents were so young. I saw the woman that came today in some of the pictures, and the man too. "Who are these people?" he asked. I looked up at him. "These are my parents." I choked out, pointing to a picture of them sitting on a couch. A tear fell. He looked at the pictures in awe. I flipped to the back. It was a letter. It said.

Dear Diary,

Something amazing happened today. Fabian asked me to marry him. I never thought he would ask me. I love him so much. It all seems like a dream. I just can't believe it. But it's also very sad; I know I'm holding him back. He has so much potential and I'm holding it all back. Maybe he will get to use it someday.

Nina

Tears fell from my face. I tried not to wet the pages. Alexander lifted my chin up. He wiped away my tears. "Don't cry. Please." He quietly said. I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and sobbed more. Yes, I have now felt love. I never thought I would. And I will not fight it.

**Hope you loved it! I made it extra-long! Happy peeps!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, Alexander

**Hey guys, what up? I am sooo bored so I thought I would type. Here you go. Sorry it's been a while, WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!**

Hope:

The next day all the kids were back. All the quiet and peace gone. And no more alone time with Alexander. I kept looking at the album. My parents looked so happy. Why did they have to die? And why so young? I would have liked to actually have known them. Not just see pictures. But I need to be grateful for what I have. I am. Miley walked over and pulled me from my thoughts. "Trisha Marie? Are you ok? You haven't been talking a lot. What happened yesterday?" she asked confused. I smiled. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." I assured her. She didn't look convinced. But she still walked to her bed and didn't say another word.

Lunch time…

"Hope? It's time for lunch." Andra said. "Not hungry." I replied quietly. Andra sighed and left. I'll just lay here all day. I hear a knock on the door. Ignore. Another knock. Ignore it. Another. I sighed and got up. I thought one of the girls would be there. No. It was Alexander. He looked at me. Just looked. He didn't say a word. He didn't even ask to come in. So we stood there, staring at each other. He finally took my hand. I felt the warmth of his touch coursing through my body. I pulled on his arm slightly so he would come inside. He did. We walked to the corner and sat on the floor. He sat so close our legs touched. I love being with him. Just having him here brings me amazing joy. I leaned on him. "Alexander?" I asked. "Yes?" he inquired. "Well, I just… I wanted t-to…" I couldn't finish. "What is it? You can tell me." He softly urged. I looked up at him and shook my head. "It's asking too much of you." I said. He looked me straight in the eye. "You could never ask to much of me." He said so sweetly, so gently, it made my heart ache. He leaned down. Please lord, let him kiss me and not be interrupted! His lips were right in front of mine. His lips hovered over mine for a second, then they touched mine. They say you know their the one when you kiss them. They say you just know. You do. The moment our lips touched, I _knew_ he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Our lips moved together perfectly. We eventually pulled away. He stared into my eyes, and I into his. His eyes are so beautiful. "Marie. I need to tell you something." He said. I nodded. "Anything in the world." I replied. He took a deep breath. "Marie I love you." He said. My heart stopped beating at that moment. He loves me? HE LOVES ME! I felt tears rush to my eyes. "I-I love you too." I choked. He put both of his arms around me and held me tight to him. I let my tears pore. I love you Alexander. The best part is, HE LOVES ME TOO!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY WONDERFUL STORY! Jk. **


	6. Chapter 6: It Was In Alexander's Room

**Hello earthlings. AHHH! Sorry there was a bug crawling on my finger. We are now selling shirtless APPLES! Ok. Here. You. Go.**

Hope POV:

I think Alexander and I are a couple now…well are we? I don't know… we never see each other. Yeah, we live under the same roof but we have schedules. The caretakers like us to have daily routine. I haven't seen Alexander since last week. When he...kissed me. I felt a tingling on my skin as I remembered the perfect moment. It was my first kiss. And it was everything I wanted and more. I can't wait to see Alexander again! I might be able to see him tonight; I only hope I can. It's almost time for my Japanese lesson. Watashi wa arekisandā o mite matsu koto ga dekinai... matashi wa kare o ketsujō. (I can't wait to see Alexander... I miss him so.) I sighed and went to class.

"Ok, now Hope, do you remember the words from the last session?" Ms. Tiff asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Good, now I want you to say, 'The sun shines and so does your smile'." She said. I nodded and said, "Taiyō ga kagayaku yō ni egao o okonaimasu." She smiled. "Good! You've been working so hard! I'll let class out early today." She said and winked. I thanked her and left. I haven't been working hard, I've been slacking off. But I guess when I slack off I still do amazing. I hope Alexander is in his room. Please let him be.

I got to his door and paused. I heard a slight scratching noise from inside the room. I knocked on the door and all I heard on the other side was scratching and hard breathing. I opened the door and almost screamed. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the paralyzing fear running through me. Alexander was on his bed, lying on the floor was a…a… god I don't know. The thing raised its head to look at me. It looked like a rotting human corpse. There were no eyes in the eye sockets no teeth in the mouth. A zombie. It is a zombie. Alexander looked at me with horrified eyes. "Don't let it touch you!" he whisper shouted. I stared at the thing. How do we get it out of here? Alexander waved me towards him. I ran passed the thing, not letting it touch me and jumped onto the bed. Alexander pulled me close to him. "Sorry." He whispered, I could hear some pain in his voice. "How do we get it out of here?" I asked. "Release it. But I tried, I can't." he said. "Can I try?" I asked. He nodded. But how do I release it? I pictured pushing the zombie away. I pushed harder, harder. This time I pictured it's soul being released from the body and being taken away to somewhere else. Alexander elbowed me. My eyes opened and I saw that the zombie was no longer there. I released the breath I've been holding. Did I really do it? Did I?

**Hope you liked it. I know it sucked but I'm really tired so… yeah. Bye peeps, I'm going to eat a shirtless apple while drooling over a shirtless Fabian and shirtless Alexander! PEACE OUT!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	7. Chapter 7: We Have to Do It

**HI! **

Hope POV:

"_Alexander?" I called down the dark hallway. No answer. "Alexander! Where are you!" I yelled. No answer. I was starting to get scared. "Alexander?" I whispered. He's not here. I'm alone. He lied. I felt my tears coming. I slid down against the wall and started sobbing. "Alexander." I sobbed. "You left me." I cried. "Alexander!" I sobbed again. My breathing increased and I started hyperventilating. I need my inhaler. I was gasping for air now. I can feel my throat slowly closing. "Alex-" gasp "- ander." I felt myself falling forward. Help me. A strong hand caught me and put something to my lips. "Breath Marie!" the voice called. The voice I've been waiting for. The voice I love. But I can't breathe. I can't do what he told me. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "I love you-" I didn't finish, because I slipped away from his grasp._

I sat up in bed, heart pounding, breath coming in gasps. It was a dream. It was only just a dream. I sighed in relief and fell back onto my bed. A dream. But what kind of dream was _that_? It felt so real. I thought I really was going to die. I put my hands over my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep. When I realized it wasn't going to happen I a stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was surprised to see how much I look like my parents. I had my mom's face shape, mine a little more slender. My dad's dark hair. Except I had naturally straight hair. Neither of my parents had straight hair. I had the lightest shade of blue eyes. I can't believe how much I look like my mom. I heard someone at the door clear their throat. I turned to see him behind me. "A-Alexander? What are you d-doing here?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. He walked towards me. "Are you ok Marie?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Yes, I just had a bad dream." I replied softly. He put his hand to my cheek. "Are you ok?" he repeated. I nodded. He looked deep into my eyes. He leaned down and placed his lips upon mine. It was a short kiss. He quickly pulled away. "Don't lie."

Alexander decided to spend the whole day with me. He said he needed to talk. "Marie, we can't stay here."

"What? Why?" I asked, this was confusing.

"We have to leave. There are people here who can't be trusted. People who know what we are." He said.

"What? Who; why are you telling me this now?" I asked, Alexander was scaring me a little. What do these people want? How do they know what we are?

"I overheard there conversation yesterday. They think we're dangerous." He stopped and looked me in the eyes, "They want us dead." He finished. I felt myself freeze. I didn't respond. Alexander put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry, Marie. I _won't_ let them hurt you. You'll be ok, I _will_ protect you." He said. I closed my eyes and let all my weight be supported by him. He held me ever so close and I felt a few tears fill my eyes. But I tried to fight them back. I wasn't worried about myself. I couldn't care less about me. The person I'm worried about is Alexander. I know he will protect me. But if it comes to it, he will gladly die in the process. And I can't let that happen.

**Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm desperate.**


	8. Chapter 8: Travis's Refuge

**Hello peeples, I am so bored.**

Hope POV:

Alexander and I have been planning our escape for days now. We are supposed to leave tonight. I won't lie, I am terrified. I've never been on my own. I know Alexander will be there, that helps a lot. But I still am so scared. Dear Lord, watch over me and Alexander. _Especially_ Alexander. If it comes down to it, I would want to die in Alexander's place. I hope everything works out. Alexander said he knew some people. He said they would help us in our escape plan. God, I am so nervous. Please let us be ok. Please. I ask nothing more.

A heard a soft knock at my door. I looked at the clock. 1:00. I got up quietly and walked to the door. I opened the door to reveal Alexander. He smiled. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand. We had already packed all our stuff. Alexander carried our only bag. There isn't a lot of security for the orphanage at night. We snuck out quickly, it wasn't difficult. I started feeling better about the trip. Until we got out on the sidewalk. I squeezed Alexander's hand without realizing it. He looked up. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, but couldn't force myself to smile. He stopped and so did I. He wiped away a tear I hadn't realized I'd shed. "S-sorry." I whimpered quietly. He shook his head and took my hand. He walked close to me the rest of the way to his friend's house.

"We're almost there." Alexander said as we walked, he could tell I was getting tired. I nodded and we continued walking down the small back-road. Alexander kissed my forehead as I yawned. I soon saw a small house coming into view. Alexander pointed to it. "That's Travis's house over there." He said. I nodded and we walked up to the door. Alexander knocked. The door cracked open. "Password?" a voice asked behind the door. "Dare protezione." **(Italian) **Alexander whispered. The door flew open to reveal a boy about Alexander's age. He smiled at us and led us inside. "It's nice to see you, Alexander. It's been to long." He smiled and looked at me. "You must be Marie." He said. I nodded. Alexander had his arm around me and I was glad because i'm so tired i might fall without him. He led me to a small bedroom with one full sized bed. He laid me down on it and i fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Right before i fell asleep, i felt someone wrap there arms around me and pull me close.

_I felt a terrible pain in my head. I put my hands to my forehead to try and make it disapear. It got worse. I felt tears spring to my eyes as the pain increased. I let out a yelp of pain. How can this get worse? But it did. I feel my head is going to explode! Then it sudenly stopped. Just... stopped. I sighed in relief. "It's not over Hope. It just began." A voice whispered from behind. I spun around to see nobody. I'm imagining things. "Are you?" the voice was beside me. I turned. Nobody. I was starting to get worried. Wait, where is Alexander? "He's taken care of." The voice was in front of me now. But nobody was there. "Who are you? What are you?" I whispered the last part. Am i dreaming? This doesn't feel like a dream. It feels like when i met that guy who know my mom. What was his name? Blaze? No. Gaze? Heck no. Daze? I think so. "You are dreaming Hope." The voice seemed to come from nowhere this time. I looked all around me. I spotted something behind me. I turned completely facing it. It lifted it's face. And what i saw made me scream. It was Alexander's rotting corpse._

"Hope! Wake up!" Alexander whispered frantically in my ear. I opened my eyes quickly. Alexander was hovering over me. His face right above mine. We stared at each other a second. Then he asked, "Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." He said. I then felt how damp my face was. "I-I just had a bad d-dream." I stutterd. "Are you ok though?" he asked. I nodded. "I think." I whispered under my breath.

**Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Regentem's Story

**Hello people. I am sad right now. I can't say why. Enjoy.**

Hope POV:

Alexander kept checking through the rest of the night if i was ok. Everytime he asked i aswered yes. Even though i wasn't sure. I kept feeling like someone was watching me. Thats what kept me up since i woke up. I could feel someones eyes burning the back of my head. I know it's not Alexander's eyes. Then I realized my head was actually _burning_. Like in my dream. Alexander had fallen asleep beside me. I put my hand to the back of my head gently and the pain suddenly increased. I gasped and Alexander stirred beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked grogily, his voice thick with sleep. The pain increased and i let out a cry. Alexander was fully awake now. "Are you ok?" He asked, alarmed. I didn't nod, nor did i shake my head. It felt like it did when I was dreaming. But this time it was worse. Who was that person before? The person who talked to me in my dream. It wasn't Alexander, was it? I don't know... i can't think. The pain is unbearible. I feel like i'm losing conciousness. "Answer me!" Alexander practically yelled in my ear. I moved my hand from my head and looked into Alexander's eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. When i looked at him the pain seemed to fade away. I exhaled shakily. Alexander tenderly placed his hand on my cheek. "Are you ok?" he whispered. I didn't respond, I just pulled him to me. His arms wrapped around me, and he held me there.

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I looked around me. Where am I? Oh, yeah, I ran away. I turned on my side. Alexander laid beside me, watching me. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. He pushed some of my hair away from my face and said, "Good." I closed my eyes again and scooted towards Alexander. "Where are we?" I asked him. "We're at Travis's refuge." He said. I nodded slightly. I heard a knock on the door and Alexander stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and the guy from last night was standing in the doorway. Looking slightly worried. "Hey, can I talk to you in the hall?" he asked. Alexander glanced at me then nodded. He walked out and I tried to pick up bits of their conversation. But all I got were whispered words I couldn't make out. So I quit trying to listen and just wondered where we were going next. We can't stay here forever. Can we? I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. My hair was messy, my eyes looked tired. I rubbed my eyes and tried to flatten my hair. Wait, my eyes were a light blue yesterday, but now they're... reddish brown. How is that possible? I looked closer. "Marie?" I turned and saw Alexander. He looked at my face and then he gasped. "What?" I imediately asked. "Your... eyes." Was all he said. "You noticed?" I asked. He nodded. "I just noticed myself." I said quietly. "Marie, your eyes, are... _glowing_." He said. "What?" I exclaimed and looked in the mirror. He was right. My eyes were glowing. "What's going on?" I cried. Alexander put his hand on my shoulder and i turned around. "It's ok Marie." I closed my eyes tightly. "We should talk to Travis." He said. I nodded and he led me out of the room.

"Travis, we need to talk to you." Alexander said. Travis turned to us. He looked us over slowly. Then he nodded. I didn't get a chance to look at him good last night. And now that I am, he doesn't look, well... human. He has curly blond hair and grey eyes. He was tan and had a six pack. But something about him looked wrong. He didn't _look_ human. "What do you need to talk about?" he asked. Alexander pointed at me. Travis looked towards me and then saw my eyes. "My lord." He cursed silently under his breath. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me again. "I never thought I would see you." He said. I lifted my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly panicing. He looked up at me. "You are the decendent of Regentem." He said. I looked at him confused. "Who?" I asked. I looked at Alexander beside me. He was frozen. Did he know who that is? "Alexander?" I poked him but he didn't move. "Who is that?" I asked again. Travis told me to sit down. I did and he started talking again. "Regentem is Latin for 'One who rules'. Regentem was a very special girl. She helped supernaturals like us. I'm surprised you don't know the story." He paused a second. "Regentem was like a mother to all supernaturals. Helping some turn from evil to good. She helped millions and millions of supernaturals. But what she was always confused by, was why she wasn't like any other supernatural. She had different powers, stronger powers. She was stronger than every other supernatural she met. Until she met Him." He stopped suddenly and looked me in the eyes. "You look so much like her." he said. "You know her?" I asked. He nodded. "She changed my life. She helped me become good." He looked like he was in a daze. "So who did she meet?" I pressed. He snapped back into reality and said, "Lucifer." I gasped. He nodded and started again. "He was tired of her helping all the supernaturals and wanted to put an end to it. And he did. Even now, everyone respects the story of Regentem. She was important to them all." He didn't say anything after that and I couldn't think of anything to say. Am I really a descendant of Regentem? Is the story even true? I don't know if I believe it. Well…

**Hope you liked it. I made it super long. Review if you want me to keep making it long.**


	10. Count On You

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<p>

I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<p>

Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me

What would I wanna do that for?

Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you _[4x]_

Understand I've been here before,  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<br>But you failed my test,  
>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one<p>

But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<p>

Just like a count to 3,  
>You can count on me and you're never gonna see<br>No numbers in my pocket.  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<br>Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<p>

Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you _[4x]_

I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>You should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<p>

I trust in you with love in me  
>Very very carefully<br>Never been so vulnerable  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable<p>

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)  
>Baby I'm counting in you (oh)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah you gotta go easy on me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Running Away Again

**SUPER HAPPY SUMMER TIME! YAY NO SCHOOLLLLLLLLLLL! I JUST MADE A FICTIONPRESS PROFILE! IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES, READ MY ORIGINAL ONE! I'LL POST IT ON 6-6-11! Pwease wead!**

Hope POV:

Alexander said we are leaving soon. He said Travis was coming with us to protect me. Alexander made it clear to me that I had to stay close to him. He said that if anyone finds out about me and Regentem... it wouldn't be good. We leave at midnight. I hate it when we have to get up in the middle of the night and runaway. It makes me so tired. But it makes sense, most people are asleep so they wont notice us. It's almost time to leave. I have no idea where we are going. Alexander said he has another friend. Alexander tapped on the door. "Marie, it's time to go." He said and walked inside. He sat next to me, "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. He stood p to and brushed his hand across my cheek. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered. I smiled. "As beautiful as you are handsome." I said and put my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a second. When he moved away I pulled him close to me in a tight hug. "Promise me something." I whispered into his ear. "For you I would promise anything and everything." He whispered back. "Promise that you will never leave me. Ever." I said. He nodded. "I don't think I could ever leave you Marie." I pushed his hair from his eyes. "I love you." I said. He smiled and kissed me. "I love you too." We heard a knock at the door. "Guy's we have to go." Travis called through the door. Alexander smiled and let go of me. "Coming, one sec." Alexander then leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

We walked for a long time. My feet are hurting and i'm out of breath. Oh crap! I forgot to take my medicine! Crap! I poked Alexander. He stopped and turned, Travis did the same. "I need to get my medicine out." I whispered to Alexander. "Oh, i'm so sorry i forgot to remind you to take it." He got it out of the bag and handed it to me. I put it to my lips and inhaled. I slowly exhaled and handed it back to him. "Thank you." I whispered and we started walking again. We couldn't talk to loud because we might attract attention. My eyes kept trying to close but everytime they did, I forced them open. Alexander toke my hand. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He said. I nodded and continued walking. Alexander started leading me into the woods. I was confused, but to tired to ask questions. The woods weren't to thick. We walked for about ten minutes and then we saw a small house up ahead. It looked really old. When we reached the door, I leaned on Alexander. Travis knocked on the door. A small girl opened the door. She looked about twelve. She smiled at us. "Nice to see you all." She said and led us inside. The house was even smaller on the inside. The girl led Travis into one of the bedroom. When she came back, she led me and Alexander into the second bedroom. Alexander put our bag down and we both laid down on the bed. He held me close to him and whispered in my ear. "I love you Marie." I scooted as close as I could to him and kissed his cheek. Then I fell into a very deep sleep in the arms of my true love. I wonder where we'll end up next. I don't even know where we're going in the first place. I don't know of Alexander does either. He might. Then again, he might not know at all. We'll all find out soon enough. I just hope it all turns out ok. For some reason, i keep getting a bad feeling. I just hope it's nothing.

**Hope you liked it. :) you see this smiley face? Well, his name is Bill. And Bill says to REVIEW! :D this is his brother Steve! He says to REVIEW 2!**

**FabinaHOA ;) this is his sister Christine! **


	12. AN Sorry My Peep's! :?

Whoops… I forgot to tell you peeps that THORNS DON'T HURT ME, ONLY YOU DO is on www. Fiction Press .com … Sorry! I'll try to post a new chapter soon. :) Bill thinks that Hope is a hot girl. ;) Christine thinks that Alexander is a hot guy. :D Steve feel's left out because there isn't anyone left for him to like. So now Steve looks like this D: Poor Steve. If you want to make him happy, create him a cute smiley face and leave it as a review! He will pick the cutest one and they will date! Can you tell I'm hyperactive? I am Hyper all the time… wait why am I wasting your time? Sorry. PEACE OUT SUCKERS! (My favorite sucker flavor is BLUE RASPBERRY!) (I think that's how you spell raspberry… IDK!)


	13. Chapter 12: Did I See Her?

**Hello peeps. I really don't have anything to say. I'm sure you probably want me to start writing the story. Well, let's see what happens! I don't even know where this will go; I make it up as I go along!**

Hope POV:

"Marie, it's time to wake up." Alexander's soft voice flowed into my dreaming mind. "Marie." I never noticed before, but when he speaks my name, it sounds so soft. "Come on Marie, wake up." I opened my eyes to a bright light. I quickly covered my face again. Alexander chuckled. I slowly removed my arm and looked around. I don't remember this being the room that girl gave us. I looked around again. This room was huge! This room was _bigger_ than that little girl's house! How did I get here? This is not her house. Wait, where's Alexander? I looked around. I can't find him! "Marie…" Alexander's voice purred from above. I looked up and saw nothing. "Hope." A new voice said; a female voice. I looked around again and saw a young woman standing before me. She had curly blond hair. I have straight black hair. The shape of her face looked like mine. Long and slender. She had the same Reddish brown eyes as me. Who is she? The lady smiled. "It is so very nice to see you." She said. Her voice sounded powerful. "W-who are you?" I asked, a little startled. She smiled bigger. "Oh Hope. You never got your true name, did you?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked perplexed. She smiled. "That's not for us to talk of now. I would like to talk to you though. I'm surprised that you're the one who got the trait." She said gently. "What trait?" her eye's lighted up with amusement as I asked this. "You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "I am Regentem." She said. My jaw dropped. Wasn't Regentem… dead? What is she doing here? "It must come as a shock to you, with what you must have been told. You are right, I am no longer living. But I needed to visit you and warn you about the others. They're looking for you. You must be careful. Very careful." She said. "Who? Who's looking for me?" I asked. She just smiled again. She started to fade away. "Wait!" I yelled. "Good bye." She said and completely faded away.

"Marie." Someone called. I opened my eyes to see Alexander leaned over me. I looked around again. I'm back at the house. "Are you ok Marie?" he asked. I nodded. He put one arm around me when I sat up. "Are you sure?" he asked, kissing my forehead. I nodded. "Good." He replied. "So… who's house is this?" I asked. Alexander smiled. "You always love getting of topic, don't you?" I smiled and leaned on his arm. "It's Drea's house." He answered. "Is that the little girl who let us in?" I asked. He nodded. Oh, so this is her house. I wonder if I should tell Alexander about my encounter with Regentem. Was it even a real encounter at all? It could have been… but was it? Maybe… I just don't know. It was very possible that it was just a dream. It could also have been real. Ugh. I hate not knowing.

**You like? I know it's short, but whateva. So. I only got one smiley. It was from Ally babyy3 so thank you. It was a gangster smiley. (:P But Steve isn't sure he wants a gangster, so REVIEW WITH MORE SMILEYS!**

**FabinaHOA ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: I Found Out About Travis

**Please read my new story on www. Fiction press .com**

Hope POV:

Alexander wanted me to talk to Drea later. He said she was psychic. He said she could tell me more about my past. I'm not sure I want to know more. I told Alexander I would talk to her later. Alexander and Travis went into the woods to see if anybody was living close by. I don't know why they're looking. Those guys are so paranoid. I got up and walked over to Alexander and I's bag. I unzipped it and reached to the bottom. I felt the smooth fabric of the photo album and pulled it out. I went and sat on the bed, staring at the album. I opened it to reveal a picture of my mom and dad at what looked like a prom. They both had crowns on their heads and they were dancing together. I smiled at how cute they were. They looked about my age. I noticed that half the album was empty. I can't wait to fill it with pictures of Alexander and me. I flipped the page to a picture where my mom and dad were sitting on a couch together. They weren't looking at the camera. They were looking at each other, deep into each other's eyes. I flipped to a random page and saw a small book in the photo pouch. I didn't see that before. I slowly pulled it out. On the front it said _'Nina's Diary'_. Is this really my mom's diary? I opened to a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Fabian today. He was so happy. I love him so much. I'm so very relieved that he is ok with this. After what happened last time… I don't want to think about that. I shouldn't. I have to be positive. I will be, I also told Amber, Mara, Mick and Alfie. They were all happy. I told them if it was a girl, then her middle name would be Patricia Marie. It wouldn't feel right if that was her first name. It just wouldn't feel right. I hope that it will be a girl. I desperately hope so. _

_Nina_

I read the page over and over, taking in her beautiful penmanship. She was writing about me. And Patricia Marie. Wow. I turned to one of the first pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just arrived at Anubis House in England. I can't believe I'm here! It's all thanks to Fabian. I just met everyone. I'll write down their names and first impressions so I can look back on this later._

_Amber- Fun, bubbly, hyper, pink._

_Mara- Sweet, smart, quiet._

_Mick- Gentlemen, friendly, sporty._

_Alfie- Prank-y, silly, immature._

_Jerome- Flirtatious, prank-y, hopeless. _

_Patricia- Ummm, can't put into words. :)_

_So that's everyone, except Fabian, but you already know my first impression on him._

_Nina_

I smiled again, tears brimming my eyes. I closed the small journal and wiped away the tears. I heard a knock on the door. "C-come in." my voice sounded a little hoarse so I cleared my throat. They door opened and Travis walked in. I hadn't expected him. He looked a little surprised to see me crying. His eyebrows went up. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "I was just looking through some old pictures and stuff." I said, picking up the photo album to show him. He nodded. "May I see the album?" he asked. I was surprised by his question but still nodded and handed him the album. He studied the picture on the outside for a moment. Then he looked back up. "Did your mom and dad live in the House of Anubis?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you know that?" I asked. He looked into my eyes. "My mother did to. And her picture is in the front of this album." He said and pointed to the front picture. I looked at the picture again. It had six students in uniforms, my mom and dad included. He pointed to a small girl with short curly brown hair. "That is my mother. Mara."

**Oh didn't see that, DID YOU? Nope I believe you didn't! Yay for my cunning mind. HAPPY TIME!**

**FabinaHOA ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Oh Crap

**Hi people. I am in a write-y mood today so, here you go! Type this into youtube and listen to it, it's prettiful! 'Blue Fantasy by Leo Perez. Beautiful Piano Music.' Listen to the whole thing, especially the violin part! **

Hope POV:

"What?" I almost yelled at Travis. He shook his head. "My mom was close friends with your mom, Hope. My mom always talks about how great your parents were. Nina and Fabian." He said. He was looking off into space, probably thinking of old memories. I shook my head. "I don't believe this. I thought you knew Regentem, long, long ago. You can't be much older than me!" I tried to make all the craziness just go away. No. His mom wasn't my parents' friend. She couldn't be! But, I know for a fact she very well could. I sighed. He laughed a quiet humorless laugh. "I'm younger than you. I knew Regentem in another life." He said, far off in his own world. I didn't know what to say. _I knew Regentem in another life._ What does that mean? Does that mean that… reincarnation is real? I looked into Travis's eyes. They looked glassy. As if he stopped looking through them. "So, you were… reincarnated? Is everyone?" I asked quietly. Travis looked towards me, as if remembering I was there. He smiled slightly. "No. Not everyone. Only Supernaturals and Paranormals." He explained. I nodded. "So… what are you?" I asked lightly. He smiled again. "I'm only half werewolf. In my other life, I was a full werewolf." He replied. I nodded thoughtfully. We make quite the group. Half a werewolf, a necromancer, whatever necromancer thing I was, and, if Drea goes with us, a psychic. Whoa. "My mom would love to see you." Travis said. "I would love to meet her." I said. Travis looked a little surprised. "You can. I can take you to her right now." He offered eagerly. The offer took me aback. I was going to meet another one of my parents' friends. I nodded. "Come on, Alexander can come too. Her house isn't very far away." Travis said, already halfway out the door.

We walked for about ten minutes before we saw a house in a small clearing. It was a good size and very beautiful. It took us another few minutes to get to the door. Travis knocked on the door. Alexander held my hand, butterflies swirled in my stomach. When the door opened, I slightly squeezed Alexander's hand. He started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. It was a boy who answered the door. He looked to be about fourteen. He had an uncanny resemblance to Travis. He looked behind Travis to see us. Then he looked at Travis. "Who are they?" he asked. "They are my friends who need to talk to mom." Travis sounded slightly aggravated. The boy sighed and opened the door. We walked into the living room. Travis led us through the house. We walked for a short time then came to a closed door. Travis told us to wait at the door and walked inside. I looked up at Alexander for a minute. I will admit, I was scared. I was scared she wouldn't like me. Scared she would think I was weird like everyone else. _Well not everyone, or you wouldn't be here._ I nodded slightly to myself. The door opened and a woman in her thirties walked out. She looked almost exactly like she did in the picture, only older. She had a large smile on her face. I smiled a small smile and Alexander squeezed my hand to let me know he was there. "You look so much like your parents." She said. "T-thank you." I said quietly. She smiled bigger. "You know, your mother stuttered all the time to." She said. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, then she looked at Travis. "How did you meet her?" she asked Travis. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slightly. "It's a long story. But long story short: Alexander and Hope came to my house and needed my help. I helped them, here we are." He said and his mother raised her eyebrow. "You will tell me about this later." She said, pointing her finger at him. Mara started to speak, but the front door opened and she didn't say anything. She gestured for us to stay put and she went into the living room. I could hear her talking with a man. "We have guests." She said. There was a pause. "Who?" he asked. "Travis, his friend Alexander and… Nina and Fabian's daughter." She replied. A long pause. "Their… daughter? I thought she died in the crash." He said. A short pause. "So did I, but she's here now, and she looks just like Nina and Fabian." Mara said. "I would like to see her." the man said. Another pause and footsteps came towards us. I was still holding Alexander's hand when a tall man came down the hall. He had the same dirty blond hair as Travis. His hair was slicked back. He looked a little familiar. His eyes took me in slowly. He nodded slightly and walked away. Mara stepped forward. "I'm sorry about that, Jerome was close to your parents and…" she trailed off. "Patricia." Travis whispered in my ear. I nodded quietly. Mara smiled a sad smile. "He took all of their passing's hard." She whispered. "Oh." I said; not very much emotion in my voice. Alexander squeezed my hand again. I smiled slightly, in spite of myself. "Mom, I think I'm going to take Alexander and Hope back to the house." Travis said. Mara nodded. "Just one question." She said, looking at me. I nodded. "What is your full name?" she asked. I smiled. "Hope, Patricia Marie, Rutter." I replied. She smiled very big and walked back into the room we found her in.

"Thank you Travis." I said as we walked back to the house. "It was no problem at all." He replied. We continued to walk in silence. Suddenly both of the guys stopped. Alexander pulled me towards him. "What going-" Alexander looked at me, his eyes telling me not to talk. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Like he was shielding me from something. But what? What would he be- "Ah, I didn't expect to see you three here." Came a male voice from nowhere. I gasped softly. My head began to hurt terribly. No! Not here, not now! The pain increased. Please… make it stop. I squeezed my eyes closed and pressed my head into Alexander chest. He lightly rubbed the back of my head. The voice laughed. "You can't help her pretty boy. I will only make it worse." The pain sky rocketed. Tears poured from my eyes. But I couldn't cry. I couldn't make any noise. "Fuori di qui, Andrew. Prima che faccio qualcosa che non dovrebbe. Invia sola speranza." Alexander said. He was speaking Italian. I knew some Italian, ok, he said… 'Get out of here, Andrew. Before i do something i shouldn't. Leave Hope alone.' I think that's what he said. "No. Non credo che lo farò." The voice said. I couldn't open my eyes to look at the guy. I couldn't move. I could only breath, cry, and hope to god that all this will turn out ok.

**Hope you liked. READ MY NEW STORY! Thanks :) I will be happy if you do. If you don't, then Steve won't pick your smiley face! I am so bored. **

**FabinaHOA ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Oh My God Mom? Dad?

**Hello.**

Hope POV:

Alexander noticed that I had suddenly gone still. "Marie?" he whispered, panic rising in his throat. I couldn't move anything but my eyes. I locked gazes with him, my gaze pleading him to help. My head still felt terrible and I was starting to get really scared. Alexander dropped my gaze and looked at the man. I still couldn't turn to see him. "Che diavolo hai fatto a lei?" Alexander yelled. Speaking Italian again. Why do they keep speaking Italian? Ok, I think he said, 'What the hell did you do to her?" Alexander yelled. "Niente. Non ho fatto una cosa del genere." The guy said inocently. That means, 'Nothing. I did not do a thing.' I heard the man laugh again and then I started seeing black spots. I couldn't scream at Alexander to help. I felt my eyes closing, my heart beat and breathing slowing. I felt myself suddenly falling from Alexander's grasp. I didn't feel myself hit the ground.

I awoke to nothingness. Nothing was there. I looked around, everything's white. Why is everything white? I tried to stand up, but found there was an invisible force holding me down. I struggled for a little while before I heard someone say my name. "Hope." It was a male voice, not the same one as earlier. This one was different, softer. I loved the sound of the voice. "Hope, please, look up." I did as the voice asked and gasped. I felt tears immediately come to my eyes. There, standing in front of me, were the two people that I had missed my whole life. "Mom, Dad?" I choked out. My mom smiled, she was so much more beautiful in person. So was my father. "Hope, we will try to get you out of here soon. I'm sorry He sent you here." My mother said. Her voice sounded so amazing. So beautiful, so pure. "But where am I? And, how are you guys here? Did I hit my head when I fell?" I questioned. My mom looked amused. "You're in 'Andrew's Blankness'. We are here because this is where some dead souls go. And no, you didn't hit your head, Alexander caught you." My mom answered as my dad smiled. "I think Alexander is a very fine young man." Dad said, winking at me. I smiled. "So I'm not dreaming?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "No you're not dreaming." Mom said. I started to say something, but I was fading away. My mom and Dad smiled as I was leaving. "No! Wait! I can't go yet!" I couldn't say anything else, because I fell into blackness.

"Marie, please wake up! Please, Marie." I could hear Alexander's voice, it sounded like he was crying. "Marie, you have to breath!" I didn't know what he meant, then I felt it. I needed to breathe, terribly. I gasped in air. I heard Alexander gasp. "Marie! Oh my god, your alive!" I was still gasping for air and trying to open my eyes. I finally got enough air and started breathing normally again. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the cold ground in the woods. Alexander was sitting beside me, watching me. His face was wet. He helped me sit up. "Are you ok? You probably think I'm a wuss right now for crying, but I really thought I lost you Marie. You wouldn't move, or breath. I couldn't find a pulse. You really scared me." He said quietly. "Alexander, I saw them. I _saw_ my parent's." I said. "Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded. "I woke up in some place called, 'Andrew's Blankness', and then my parents said that that was where some… dead… souls… went." I was talking fast, but I slowed down when I realized what had happened. Andrew almost killed me. My parents saved me. I would have died if they weren't there. I felt tears come in my eyes and let them pour. Alexander immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He sat criss-cross and I sat in his lap, my legs hanging over his left thigh. I buried my face into his chest and cried. My parent's loved me, they saved me. After a little while of crying, I heard a familiar voice speak. "We should go back to the house. It's getting dark." Travis said. I didn't realize he was here. I didn't move when Alexander said ok. Alexander put his arms underneath me and stood up. He carried me all the way back to Drea's house.

**Two chapters in one day! How do you like that?**

**FabinaHOA ;)**


	17. Chapter 17:  Unconsciousness

**Hey peeps. Will ONE PERSON please read my story? PLEASE! I AM BEGGING! Thank you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Hope POV:

~That Night~

I fell asleep while Alexander was carrying me. The next time I woke up, it was dark in the room. Alexander was holding me close to him. His breath was slow. He's asleep. I stared at his face for a little while. _I really don't deserve Alexander_. I thought as I pushed his bangs gently away from his eyes. His arms slowly tightened around me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then I laid my head back down. Even with Alexander right next to me, I feel alone. I just saw my parents. I still can't decide if I dreamed that or not. Dear God I hope not. I closed my eyes. I feel so distant from myself. I don't feel like the same girl I was one week ago. I'm not. Over the past week, I met Alexander, learned how to love, learned what I was, met Travis, met Regentem, met some of my parents' friends, saw my parents. If you ask me, that's a lot. I opened my eyes back up; I know I won't get any sleep tonight. I slid out from Alexander's arms and stood up. I glanced over at Alexander to make sure he was asleep. He was so I quietly walked out of the room.

~A Few Minutes Later~

I sat on the cool ground. It felt nice, just to sit here and think. _I love the woods at night. So cold, so dark. But I don't like the mysterious feel of it. _"Excuse me?" I almost jumped out of my skin. "Ma'am? May I talk to you?" It was a little boys' voice. The boy appeared in front of me. "Who are you? W-what are you doing here?" I asked. The little boy frowned. "I'm stuck here. I'm dead. I'm Michael." The little boy replied. Oh. He's a ghost. Ok? "May I talk to you Ma'am?" he asked again. I nodded. "You are the descendant of Regentem, yes?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you know that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Your aura is very similar to hers." He looked behind me. "I must go! She is coming!" he disappeared as soon as he finished his last sentence. I looked behind me. Drea was standing there. She had white hair and black eyes. She was very scrawny, and her skin was almost as white as her hair. She seemed to slightly glow in the dark. She nodded in my direction, a greeting I guess. I nodded back. She walked towards me and sat down. She was very quiet when she walked. "You are very powerful." She said in a very distant voice. Her eyes looked like they weren't seeing anything. "Drea, can you tell me anything that will happen soon?" I asked. Alexander said she was a psychic. Maybe she can help me. She smiled, still not looking at me, but instead looking off into the distance. "Don't worry, it will be over soon. You will be happy." Drea said in her distant voice. Drea looked down at her hand. A small spider was crawling towards her hand. She just stared down. "Uh, Drea, that spider is about to crawl on your hand." I said. She picked up her hand and put it in her lap. She sighed. "Drea, can you see?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head, her head still down. "My psychic abilities guide me. I know who will come, when they will come. I know where I will trip, when I will trip. I know who will come for me, when they will come. I know that in five minutes, Alexander will run out of the house because he can't find you. I know that in fifteen seconds the wind will blow and that tree will fall over," she pointed to a small oak tree, "Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two." She stopped and a second later the big tree fell, only yards away from us. "Wow." Was my only reply. This chick really is psychic. We continued to talk for a few minutes. "So if I-" I cut off when the front door of Drea's house flew open. Alexander rushed out. He spotted us and ran over. "What are you two doing out here?" he asked, I could tell he was a little mad. Drea stood. "Alexander, as long as she's with me, she will be fine." Drea said. Alexander slightly shook his head. "Just go inside." He said, helping me off the ground. When I stood Drea spoke. "Alexander, hold Hope's hand and don't let her go when she trips." She said and walked inside. Alexander grabbed my hand. "Please don't do that again." Alexander whispered. "I won't." I said. We started walking towards the house. A branch snapped behind us. Alexander and I both turned immediately. He dropped my hand and stepped in front of me. I felt something touch my foot. I looked down and there was a black snake at my ankles. I screamed and backed up quickly. My foot caught a tree stump and I fell backwards. My head hit something really hard and I lost consciousness.

**Ha ha! I don't know why I just laughed. **


	18. Chapter 18: Alexander's Light

**Hey people. **

Alexander POV:

I spun around. Oh my god. "Marie!" I yelled and ran towards her. No! I almost lost her once today. "MARIE!" I yelled as loud as I could as I dropped to my knees beside her. I slowly lifted up her head. Oh my god. She hit her head on the side of the porch step. She's breathing. Oh Marie, please, hang in there. I felt warm liquid cover my hand. No. Oh please God no. "Alexander!" Someone screamed. I didn't move. I held Marie's hand. Please, stay with me. I felt Travis's hand on my shoulder. I still didn't move. I am not leaving Marie. "Alexander you have to get up, we have to help Hope." I still didn't move. I gripped Marie's hand harder. Don't leave me, Marie. Don't leave me like my mom did, don't leave me. God, please. Don't leave me. Marie stopped breathing. No. Travis pulled me away from Marie. I turned on him. "Stop!" I yelled. Travis held me away from Marie. "Listen, Alexander! I can help her if you will just go inside!" Travis yelled. I stopped. He could help her, I forgot. I slowly walked inside, not taking my eyes off of Marie the whole time.

~**A few minutes later**~

I walked into Drea's room. "Why didn't you tell me that Marie was going to be hurt?" I yelled. Drea looked at me with her, big, black eyes. "The future must always come true, whether it's seen or not." She said simply and continued to stare at nothing. I didn't say anything else. I just walked out of the room and into the hallway. Making my way to Marie and I's room. I walked a small distance and stood in front of the door. Travis has to be alone with Marie for a whole hour. I hate it, but I want her to be ok. I placed my hand on the knob. Maybe he will finish quickly and I can see her soon. I turned the knob. The door opened and I walked to the bed. I sat on the edge and put my head in my hands. I sighed. This is crazy, I'm flipping out because I won't see Marie for an hour! I love her too much to be without her. I removed my hands from my face. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was the sketch pad Marie was sketching in the day we almost kissed. I picked it up off the table and opened it. "Oh my god." I whispered. There was a drawing of me. A perfect drawing of me, it looked like a picture. I turned the page. Another picture of me. But this time Marie was in it too. I had my arm around her and we were both laughing. I turned the page again. This time it was a big heart with our names in it. I smiled. She loves me. She _really_ loves me. She always said it, but I couldn't believe her. I've been hurt to many times. But Marie, Marie really, truly, loves me.

Hope POV:

I hate the darkness. It consumes me. I don't want to die. I didn't _want_ a lot of things, that never stopped them from happening. Maybe it would be better if I did die. Everyone else would be better off without me. Even Alexander. Alexander. No. I can't die, I can't die! Alexander, we need each other. I need him, he needs me. I can't die! I screamed into the darkness. Wait, I feel something. I spun around. A light appeared in the darkness. I stared at it for a long time. I really wanted to walk into it. I started to walk towards it, but then stopped. Where would it take me? Would it lead me out, or further in? I walked further towards the light and heard a familiar voice. "Caro Dio lasciare che questo essere vivo. Per come dici tu, tutti meritano la vita spontanious." Travis repeated over and over in Italian. The light takes me out. I ran for it.

~**Later**~

I felt a warm hand in mine. A thumb brushed the back of my hand. Alexander. I squeezed his hand. His hand went still. Then I felt his warm breath on my cold face. "Marie? Are you awake?" he whispered. I opened my eyes. Alexander stared into my eyes. I missed him so much. Neither of us said anything. Alexander was still hovering over me. I eventually grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me. He was a little shocked at first but then he placed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips separated for a minute. "I love you Alexander." I whispered. "God I love you so much." Alexander said. I kissed him again, this time we didn't separate for a long time.

**Hope you liked it. It got a little spicy at the end, don't you think? HA HA! :)**

**FabinaHOA ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Traitor

**Hey people WILL YOU PEEPS PLEASE REVIEW! I take time to type and come up with plots; you can take the time to type a review! PLEASE! **

Hope POV:

**~Two days later~**

I awoke in Alexander's arms. I can't tell if he's awake or asleep. I sighed quietly and looked up at Alexander. His eyes were open and he was looking back at me. "Your awake." I acknowledged. He nodded. He looked sort of distant. Almost… upset. I sat up. "Are you ok Alexander?" I asked. He shrugged. Since when does Alexander shrug? I scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?" I asked; concern plain on my face. Alexander didn't respond. "Alexander, please, tell me. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Alexander looked like he was having an inner fight with himself. He eventually sighed. "No, Marie. You didn't do anything wrong." He said in a quiet voice. I slightly tugged on his arm. "Tell me what's wrong." I said. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "Drea had another vision." He said. "What was the vision about?" I asked. He shook his head. "We have to leave again." He said. "Why?" I asked. Alexander didn't respond and I decided it was better left unsaid. Why is Alexander acting so strange? Was the vision that bad?

Alexander told me to pack up my things. He said we were leaving at 2:00 am. I'm starting to hate moving around. Before it was exciting and adventurous. Now it just interrupts my sleep. I already packed up my stuff, so now I have nothing to do but wait. Alexander and Drea haven't really been getting along. Alexander won't tell me. I feel like it's my fault their fighting. But neither one of them will tell me what happened. I heard a loud thump. What was that? I heard a series of noises. Someone screamed. It was Drea. I heard footsteps pounding down the hall, coming towards my door. There was a bunch of noises, scratching, screaming, thumps. Then, suddenly, all the noises stopped. Someone was right outside my door. "Alexander?" I whispered. The door burst open. I screamed at what I saw. All I can say is that is _not_ Alexander. At least I hope not. It reached for me and grabbed my arm, it was strong. There is no way I'm getting away this time.

Alexander POV:

I couldn't move. I couldn't get up to save Marie. Marie. Oh my god, Marie! I have to save her! Oh holy crap, I have to save her. I struggled against the paralyses. I heard a laugh behind me. I couldn't turn to see who it was. "Oh Alexander. You thought you could defeat Andrew. You thought you I was your friend. Foolish boy." I knew that voice. That was the voice of my best friend. Or who I thought was my best friend. I heard the laugh again. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, still facing away from the person. "Well I can't have you helping Hope, now can I?" the voice asked. I tried to move. "No use in trying. The spell is almost impossible to break." The voice said. I struggled more. The voice laughed. I struggled even more. I am going to get free. I am going to save Marie. I struggled as hard as I could. Then I stopped. I flexed my hand. I can move. I turned to see the traitor. Travis.

**Didn't see that coming, DID YOU? Sorry I know it was short but PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANTG ME TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!**


	20. I'm Sorry Guys :

**Sorry guys but I'm discontinuing my story. I'll try to write a new one soon, but it would just take way too much time to finish it the way I planned to. Sorry. Hope you R&R my future stories. **

**PEACE GUYS  
>FabinaHOA ;(<strong>


End file.
